


In the Bushes

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Harry and Draco are snogging in the rose garden, Ron and Hermione are spying from the trees and the Cannons have come to Hogwarts!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote HET! (but don't worry!) Somehow, I've managed to make this fic all about Harry and Draco anyway. This was written for Keri who is in the hospital recovering from heart surgery. Her best friend, my classmate Sarah, asked me to write her a little R/Her. I hope she likes it! Get well soon, love!

Title: In the Bushes  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Style: Humour, fluff  
Warning: het, slash, dramatic!Ron (heh)  
disclaimer: She who is JKR holds claim to all that is HP.  
beta: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats** *squeee*  
Summary: **Harry and Draco are snogging in the rose garden, Ron and Hermione are spying from the trees, and the Cannons have come to Hogwarts!**

Notes: I wrote HET! (but don't worry!) Somehow, I've managed to make this fic all about Harry and Draco anyway. This was written for Keri who is in the hospital recovering from heart surgery. Her best friend, my classmate Sarah, asked me to write her a little R/Her. I hope she likes it! Get well soon, love!

Oh. Ron says 'albino' in this fic, and in my head he pronounces it the same way as Rimmer in Red Dwarf: "Elle-bee-no". :D

Feedback is always welcome.

 

In the Bushes

 

“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione whispered harshly, tugging on the back of his shirt.

Ron spun around, shooting her an impatient look. “What?”

“This…” She pointed at the trees and bushes that surrounded them. “...is _not_ what I had in mind!”

Ron shrugged, blushing slightly. “You said you wanted to spend some time together.” He pushed a small rock aside with the toe of his shoe.

“I thought you meant a nice walk, or possibly a proper _date_ like any normal couple! I didn’t think you’d drag me out here to crouch behind shrubs and spy on Quidditch players!” Hermione’s voice crept louder with each syllable.

“Shhh!” Ron pulled them both behind a large tree, gently leaning a squirming Hermione against the trunk. She frowned, silently glaring. “I’m going to; I will…but they’re training…and the coach isn’t letting anyone watch!” He whined. “Hermione, this is a real honour for Hogwarts and everyone’s missing it!”

“Ron, it’s called _stalking_. I’m going back!” She pushed free from his grasp, and took a step away from the tree. Ron latched onto her sleeve.

“No, wait! Please? I’m sorry.” He rattled off his apologies, and then gave a weak smile. “It’s just that…well, I might not ever get another chance to see the Cannons this close until the next Cup. It was a brilliant stroke of luck that their pitch had that nasty fire yesterday.”

Hermione crossed her arms. “What a horrible thing to say!”

“Oh. Not what I meant, really…ummm…I just, well you know that they’re…” His shoulders slouched forward.

“Your favourite, I know.” Hermione said, softening her tone.

Ron displayed his best smile and tried to keep still. “Please, can we stay?”

Hermione sighed. “Oh, all right. I suppose you might not get this opportunity again.”

Ron jumped up and down, shaking her in a rough hug. “You’re tops, Hermione!”

She stilled his jumping and rolled her eyes. “Thank you, but why did you drag me out here? Harry would have come with you…” She muttered something under her breath that sounded like “…and would have enjoyed it much more.”

Ron blushed, running his hands nervously down his jumper. “Well, I wanted you to come.” He looked at her for a moment, and then turned, pointing to two figures in the distance, sitting close together in the rose garden. “…and besides, Harry’s too busy sucking on Malfoy’s face at the moment.” He frowned, turning back to Hermione.

She shot him a disapproving look. “So, I’m a ‘Harry replacement’, am I?” Ron’s jaw dropped, but he remained silent. “I’m your weapon for getting back at Harry for choosing to spend time with Draco instead of you?” Ron avoided her gaze, looking very uncomfortable. Her hands landed on her hips in a challenging stance. “Am I right?”

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, then gave it his best shot.

“No. I didn’t..Ugh!” He threw his hands in the air, giving up on any attempts at being quiet. “I’m just saying that ever since Malfoy tricked Harry into…”

Hermione’s face was becoming rather flushed as she took a step toward Ron, cutting off his explanation, and his escape route. She jabbed a finger into the fabric of his jumper.

“Look, Ron, I’m as happy as you are with the whole situation, but the fact is that Harry walked into Draco’s lips willingly. No trickery involved.” She took a breath, sneaking a glance at the rose garden, then locked her gaze once again on Ron. “I’ve checked out that possibility already.” Ron’s eyes opened a bit wider. “You know I’m right, so just deal with it.”

Ron looked at the ground, his eyes following a tiny orange ant. “I just don’t want Harry getting hurt.”

“Neither do I, but Harry has made his choice, and his choice is Malfoy.” Ron raised his eyes to hers, and bit on his lip, nodding slightly. “Unfortunately for us, Harry _is_ allowed to snog whomever he wants to.”

“Goody for him.” Ron grumbled.

Hermione smacked his upper right arm. “You have no right to be judgmental!”

“OW!” Ron’s other hand flew up to rub his arm, but he remained quiet, wearing an apologetic look, directed at Hermione.

She chuckled softly, walked up to him, and kissed the red fringe that covered his forehead. “Well, you were being a brat, Ron.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He pulled her into a warm hug.  
“I know Harry likes blokes, but why does he have to like that one?” Ron took a step to the right and pointed in the direction of the rose garden. The two figures were now standing, hand in hand, and were sneaking their way across the grass toward the Quidditch change rooms. “He could have Justin, or Dennis, at the drop of a hat. They’re nice.” Ron huffed.

“Ron.”

A flash of orange caught Ron’s eye. “Brilliant! A Dunner roll! That’s Maggie Hannah, the new Keeper!”

“Ron!”

“What?” His eyes snapped from the sky back down to Hermione.

She pointed to the couple who were drawing closer. “Have you ever watched them together?”

Ron screwed up his face. “Eww! Gross! Have you gone mad?”

Hermione exhaled up through pursed lips, ruffling her fringe as she rolled her eyes. “Not like that, honestly, Ron!” She shot him a look of exasperation, then took a slow breath. “I mean the way they talk, how their hands touch when they think we’re not watching.” Ron stubbornly studied a nearby shrub. “Look at Draco’s cheeks.”

“No!” Ron’s voice was high-pitched and panicky.

Hermione tilted her face to the sky in frustration. “On his face, you thick…”

Ron forced out a short laugh. “Oh, right.”

Hermione gave her head a bit of a shake, and continued.

“He goes pink like that every time Harry’s around. I think he’s just as smitten.” She smiled faintly as she turned to watch them.

Ron stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder. “How d’ya know he’s not just pretending to be _interested_?”

“It’s in his eyes, Ron. I think he really does care for Harry.”

Ron snorted. “Couldn’t picture a Malfoy being capable of that.”

She reached for Ron’s hand and lowered her voice. “I know Draco’s not our first choice, but I don’t think this is really our decision to make. If Harry’s happy…”

Ron cut her off. “Well, I can’t tell if he’s happy or not, can I? Malfoy’s got his bloody great albino head in the way.” He said, squinting.

She ignored him and continued. “…if Harry is happy, we should try to put aside our personal feelings for Draco. Besides, he’s been civil these past few weeks.”

Ron sighed, resting his chin on Hermione’s shoulder. “I just don’t want Harry to look like a git once everyone finds out.”

She squeezed his hand. “That’s very sweet of you, Ron, but I don’t really think Harry’s too worried about that.”

Ron lifted his head, tensing slightly. “What does that mean?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Well, they’re planning on showing up at the Halloween ball together next week.”

Ron grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

“What? He’s not coming with us?”

She shook her head. “He mentioned it in passing yesterday. Everyone will know soon enough.”

“Sod!” Ron kicked at a mound of dirt, covering both their shoes with the mess.

Hermione lowered her voice and reached for his shoulder. “I understand what you’re feeling, but this doesn’t mean that you’re any less Harry’s friend now that he has a…relationship with Draco.”

Ron raised his head, glaring over Hermione’s shoulder at the couple snogging in the distance. “Good! So then he’ll listen to me when I tell him to get his lips off the ferret?”

Hermione stepped into his line of sight, forcing him to change his focus and look at her. “Would you want someone telling you not to see me?”

“That’s not even close, Hermione! You’re not a self-absorbed prat who made our lives hell for six years.”

“No, but I’m Muggle born, and you’re from a pure-blood family.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “No one cares about that anymore.”

She cocked her head to one side. “Don’t they?”

Ron copied her head tilt. “Not people who know us.”

“Exactly. We don’t have the advantage of understanding what he sees in Draco, but we do know Harry.”

“So?”

“So, we have to trust him. Whomever he’s chosen.”

They were both silent for a moment. Ron looked at Hermione, gave a nod, then stared at Harry and Draco who were now laughing and holding each other close.

“The stupid git looks happy.” Ron mumbled. “So does Malfoy.” He dropped his gaze down to Hermione’s dusty shoes and sighed. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“That’s very big of you, Ron.” She whispered.

He choked on a chuckle. “Not really. I just don’t want Harry to hate me.”

She kissed his cheek softly. “Well, it’s a start.”

They laughed quietly, until Hermione looked up suddenly.

“Come on, we can sneak closer to the pitch.” She smiled, pulling on Ron’s jumper. He followed her lead, trying to hide his excitement. “Neville showed me a great hiding tree a while ago, right over there.”

Ron’s smile cracked and vanished. Wrinkles of suspicion appeared on his forehead.

“And just _what_ were you doing with Neville in a tree?”

She yanked again on his shirt, and pointed up through the greenery.

“Look Ron, Cannons!”


End file.
